After the War
by anonrhr
Summary: After the war and 9 years later are accounted.
1. Chapter 1

Story 1:

After the war, Opening

Its 5:37am, about an hour after the war was finished and a voice boomed through Hogwarts; "Parents, guardians and family members, please report to your childs' house Common room, If your children are in different houses, you may all go to whichever house you'd prefer for the night, or spend it in the Great Hall. If there is not enough sleeping space where you choose to spend the night, a cot or sleeping bag will be provided by Hagrid at the front door. ….Lunch at 11:45. Everyone please respect all prefects and Head of houses."

Chapter 1

The Common Room

Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Harry & Ginny went to the Gryffindor Common room. All of the other Weasleys stayed in the Great Hall. (Now empty of the bodies) Paying little more attention than left foot, right foot, Mr. Weasley's arm around his wife, Ron & Harry's arms around their girlfriends, the three pairs went up to the Seventh floor and were let in without password to the Common room. Ginny & Mrs. Weasley had stopped crying by the time they got there. Ron sat on the couch, with Hermione leaning against him, Ginny & Harry the same on the floor, and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley sat on a loveseat. No one said anything for 20 minutes, then Hermione finally said "I'm going to bed." Ron sprawled out on the couch after she left, but asked his sister first if she'd like to sit there. Harry lay on a cot brought up then abandoned by a now orphaned First year, who went instead to the Great Hall to sleep where he felt safer with the huge number of other people. Ginny joined Harry on the cot, which was much too small for the both of them. Mrs. Weasley took the last empty bed upstairs, and Mr. Weasley got a cot to put next to her; they've never slept apart for at least 20 years, they wouldn't start now. Hermione couldn't sleep and went back downstairs "Goodnight" she said to Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, and almost the whole room of 17 people replied "Goodnight" or "see you in the morning" Ron shot up to make room for her when he heard her coming, and she sat down, leaning against him again, and fell asleep. Harry, Ginny, and everyone else had also fallen asleep by now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Beautiful Day

Mrs. & Mr. Weasley got up at 10:30 to get ready for breakfast, "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked as her & her husband found all of the teens sitting in front of the fire on the on the way out. "Professor McGonagall let us eat early, we'll join you for the walk though" Ginny told them, so Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and the others went to the Great Hall…. They couldn't get through the door. There were too many people, so professor's, older students, parents, Aurors and other people were handing out trays of food outside the door of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall handed Mrs. Weasley her tray, and told everyone "It's a beautiful day today. If you can handle seeing the school in ruins, go out and try to enjoy the weather" Mr. Weasley got his tray, along with all of his food, dumped onto his clothes…. "Sorry 'bout that!" Hagrid said as he cleaned it up and handed him, more gently, a new tray. Ron also got his second tray of the day, not because the first had been dumped on him, he was just hungry again. They went outside…. It was a beautiful day! The sun was shining bright, there was a slight cool breeze, the air smelled like rain. They saw the ruins of the castle, pillars were knocked over, pieces of the walkway were destroyed, grass was burnt, and chunks of the building and pillars were in huge piles and even scattered around the ground. Ron told his family, "It looks like a war went on last ni-oh, wait" Hermione smirked. "I love your stupidity" she told him "And I love yours" He replied. She looked confused, "But I'm not stupid" "exactly" Ron smiled & so did Harry. They went up the lake and ate on the ground under their favorite tree. Mrs. Weasley was still silent, and still looked very upset, as did most people today. "Beautiful day today" Mr. Weasley said to no one in particular. "Yes it is" said Harry "Just like it always is, sitting under this tree in front of the lake" "Remember when I pushed you in?" Ron asked Hermione with a smirk. She gave him a stern look and he handed her a grape.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Hogwarts Cemetery, Going Home

The train would arrive late today so that everyone could be together, clean, fix whatever wasn't beyond magical repair and burry their friends and family. They were all buried in circular patterns around Dumbledore's above ground grave, Dumbledore's grave in the middle of a small circle, inside a larger circle. Headstones were placed and engraved magically by family members. Here is what some of them said, "Charley Honson, 15, The best friend anyone could have" "Kally McGorson, 10, Snuck to Hogwarts behind her parents, always had to fight for what was right, died a hero" "Addison Clenson, 18, not very friendly, but will be missed forever, died a hero" "Fred 19, a wonderful brother and friend, not even his twin could replace him" "Tonks buried with Ramos Lupin, the best husband and wife anywhere, left behind 2 month old son Teddy" ….. "Tonks & Ramos" Harry read "Left behind 2 month old son" That's when it hit him that he was the baby's godfather. Later in the day, at about 5:30, the train came. Mrs. & Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ginny, Ron & Hermione squeezed into a single compartment, too small for all of them. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley took the bench to the left, Ron with Hermione leaning tightly onto his shoulder with Ginny next to them on the bench to the right, and Harry sitting at Ginny's feet, holding her hand. George sitting in front of the compartment door. Some people where in the corridor and the trolley lady couldn't get by, so many people had to get off and wait until the train came back later. Those people continued helping clean up the castle. About half way home everyone was still quiet. Hermione started crying "Wha's wrong?" Ron asked with a mouth full of sweets (the trolley had passed them once already, and he bought as much as he could hold, but no one else wanted to eat.) "My parents, I've been thinking about them all day, I have no one to go home to.. No money, no way to pay rent or for food" Mrs. Weasley had a confused look on her face and Ron answered her unasked question, "She put a memory spell on them so nothing would happen to them, then moved them to Australia" Ron told her. "Hermione, you're really not that good at memory charms… your parents will eventually remember who you are and come home" "until that time, or even after if you like," Mrs. Weasley started, "we DO have four empty beds… Harry, you too. Or are you going to live at Grimmauld place?" "If it's ok, I'd prefer to live in your nice, bright house with other people…not alone in a dark gloomy, dirty house" "Wonderful. Though If I catch anyone of the opposite gender in the same room or bed after 8, you will be cleaning my house by hand until it sparkles…. Or I could just lock you in your rooms….Harry's too used to used to THAT though, aren't you Harry? It wouldn't be much of a punishment" "It would if I shared that time with Ron….what?" Ron shot him a dirty look.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Good Dinner

The family got home at almost 10 that night, and Mrs. Weasley made some toast for everyone, then started dinner. Ron got more toast, Mrs. Weasley put some water on to boil. Ron got another piece of toast, Mrs. Weasley added the pasta. Ron got more toast, Mrs. Weasley gave him an annoyed look, from him going back and forth from the bread on the counter, to the toaster, to the table, back to get the toast, and to the table again, seven times. "Would YOU just TAKE the bread and toaster WITH you? And don't you EVER stop eating?" She yelled "Mrs. Weasley, " Hermione began, "I've been asking him that for almost eight years now and I always get the same answer…" "Im hungry" Hermione & Ron both said. Mrs. Weasley finally finished cooking and put the food in bowls and used a levitation spell to get it to the table. Her husband also carried a couple bowls over himself. The trio was done eating and up for more within a minute. "What is WRONG with you lot? Are you starving to DEATH?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Mrs. Weasley… we've been eating molding bread, old fruit and horribly cooked fish for almost the passed year" Harry told her…Hermione gave him an angry look "I did the best I could!" "Im sorry!…Im not insulting you, Im just saying, we haven't eaten much lately" Mrs. Weasley quickly went over to make another Weasley-family-sized pot of pasta and also got out some fruit and bread for the teens. The definitely did NOT go to bed hungry tonight, and almost everything was back to normal now. That is, they were in there own beds, with family and friends instead of hiding and constantly bickering, anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Godfather

The next day Harry when to visit Dromeda, Tonks's mother. Dromeda answered the door, with a half happy, half worried look on her face. "How is everything, dear?" she asked Harry. He told her that Teddy's parents had died and she invited him in she had already made lunch so they ate and talked about Harry being Teddy's godfather, Dromeda almost in tears the whole time. "You're much too young to have to be taking care of an infant…. Much less one that isn't even yours. I will take care of him, and you can visit whenever you like." Harry agreed. "I think Tonks & Lupin would prefer that to me taking care of him by myself."

After the War; Closing

A Real Family.

Harry visited every day, sometimes up to four times a day, to help take care of Teddy. When Teddy was five, he asked "Are you my dad?" and Harry finally had to explain what had happened to Teddy's parents, and told him about his own parents, and how he lived with the Dursleys until he was 17. Dromeda died when Teddy was 9. That summer, Harry and Ginny adopted him. Although he didn't call them "mum, and dad" Teddy had a real dad, and a mom, two younger brothers, cousins, aunts, uncles, a grandfather, and other family as well. He missed his grandmother and wished he could have met him parents, but now he had a great family. Harry felt happy, knowing he did such a great job as a godfather, when he thought he'd be a failure for Teddy. The family was complete after hih sister Lilly and cousin Hugo were born, and They All Lived Happily Ever After.


End file.
